


A pack of 100

by queengxiffin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Bellamy Blake, Alpha John Murphy, Alpha!Murphy, Cannon Divergent, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omega Clarke, Omega!Clarke, a/b/o dynamics, alpha!bellamy, pack setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queengxiffin/pseuds/queengxiffin
Summary: What if Wells never got put on the dropship?  What if instead of 100 human delinquents being sent to earth it was an assortment of alphas, betas and yes, a few omegas. How would things change?





	1. At The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This work is my first and it is unbetaed, so all mistakes are my own.

All Clarke recalled as she came to were her mothers last words, begging her to take care of herself on the ground, it too k her a moment to realize she was surrounded by roughly a hundred other kids, all strapped in to what she assumed was the dropship that was sending them to earth. To her left, she saw a guard, she didn't recognize him-- he seemed young, maybe a little older then her, but not over twenty-five, if that, handsome with tan skin and dark hair, she could smell that he was an alpha-- which made sense, no omegas ever became guards. There was no seat to her right, but across the isle she saw people getting out of their seats and she barked at them to sit back down, earning her a growl from one of the alphas and a few telling her she had no place to give them orders, she was only an omega. 

They weren't wrong. . . She was the only child of two strong alphas, leaders on the ark, and she-- well she was a lowly omega. The bottom of the food chain on the ark, she was put on suppressants when she was only fourteen, when she started showing signs of going into heat. She was told it was to keep her scent from making alphas do something stupid, not for her protection, but their own. This ended when she was seventeen and put in solitary for conspiracy to help her father out the ark for lying to it's people about just how safe they were. They wouldn't wast the resources on criminals, not when they were pretty sure she was going to be executed when she reached eighteen, one less Omega for the ark to deal with. 

She still had nightmares about her first heat without her meds, she remembered the sound of alphas trying to break out of their cells, howling for her, and she remembered being both terrified, and secretly hoping one would get to her. The pain that came with having no way to ease it, was unbearable, her body screamed to be mounted, to be taken and mated, but no one came, one guard tried, but luckily there were two other beta guards who got to him before he got to her. Now though-- she wasn't going to die by being floated, most likely she would die on impact, most if not all of the would, and a moment later, when they hit the atmosphere and once floating bodies hit the floor with sickening cracks, she was sure that knowledge was about to become fact. 

The strange thing was though, it didn't-- no they landed, all be it roughly, but safe. They made it to the ground and before she could even get out of her seat-belt people were already rushing to the doors, ignoring the dead that still laid on the floor. Pushed by the urge that she had to stop them in case the air outside the ship was toxic, Clarke pushed her way through the sea of bodies, yelling for the guard to stop, trying to warn him, which he countered with the logic that if it was they were dead either way before pulling the lever, letting the air and light flood in. 

When no one died right away, and after the alpha let another young alpha, his sister he claimed be the first one out, she finally moved into the light, having to shield her eyes as she moved past a sharp looking alpha and a dark skinned beta wearing a beanie, narrowly avoiding slamming into them as she stepped off the ship. . .They had made it? They had made it to Earth? 

A shiver ran up Clarke's spine when she began to look around, remembering Jaha's instructions, she dug around until she found a map, hoping Mount Weather wouldn't be too far of a walk. . . But of course "they dropped us on the wrong fucking mountain' the omega cursed, drawing the attention of the guards sister who cautiously approced, looking over her shoulder with a frown. 

"What does that mean?"

"It means if we want to eat anytime soon, we need to start moving that way...." 

"Moving what way, Princess?" The sharp looking alpha from before, Murphy she thought his name was, asked, trailed by the beta. 

"They dropped us on the wrong fucking mountain" the female Alpha, Octavia she recalled the guard calling her, echoed her words back to him.

"We need to start heading that way if we want to survive" Clarke tried, earning her looks from the pair. 

"Says who? Your bitch of a mother? Or Jaha? They sent us here to die, so who's to say they wern't lying about the supplies, why should we risk our lives? No, if you think there's food up there, you go and bring it back" the beta barked, awfully ballsy given his company, but then again, he was talking to an omega, not an alpha. 

"Are you damaged? I can't carry that much back by myself" she snapped, having to suppress a growl. 

"I'll go with you" Octavia offered. 

"The hell you will" and of course, the guard-- Bellamy chose that exact moment to make an appearance, clearly displeased with the thought of his sister going anywhere with only an Omega. 

"If you're that worried about me, you two can come help us" Clarke scoffed, eyeing the two alphas, knowing full well neither would lift a finger to help anyone but themselves. 

"Fine."

"What?" 

"Lead the way, Princess, we're wasting daylight."


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long, I am going to try to update this story more often and as always feedback is more then appreciated.

‘How the fuck did I end up here?’ Clarke wondered this as she lead the way through the woods, trailed after by three alphas and two betas who got dragged into helping them. Monty and Jasper she believed were their names. Out of everyone who could have lead this little mission-- how the hell did it fall into the lap of the only omega amongst them? By their own pack standings, she should be back at home, tending to the sick-- or getting dinner started, not this. 

But, with her head held high, the blonde continued down the path they were on, the map ever present between her small hands. At about mid-day, they stopped by a river, resting for a moment and getting some water. She took this time to take off her shoes, which were two sizes too small and let them rest in the cool brook as well. The female alpha-- Octavia sat with her. With her bright eyes and dark hair, she could easily have been a water nymph, something from an old Greek fairytale. 

But alas, she was very much a human, well more or less and an alpha at that. So it had Clarke wondering what she would be doing sitting so close to her. “Careful, your brother seems to think being an omega is catching” she spoke in a soft tone, even knowing that no matter how much she whispered-- anyone of them could hear everything she said. 

“He’s not that bad-- our mom was an omega, he just didn’t want me coming on this trip” Octavia replied, having kicked off her own shoes the moment they stopped to feel the grass beneath her feet. The way she said mom had the omega believing she was no longer amongst the living. She knew all about that-- what is was like to loose a parent, what it was like to be alone. 

“Doesn't matter. . . He’s an alpha, you are all predestined to see me as less then you. To be fair though-- I am, but I have my place in a pack, just like you do.”

As if on queue the older Blake sat down on the other side of his sister, looking at Clarke as if her smell alone offended him. “We need to get going soon-- I want to be back before this time tomorrow.”

With a slight shrug she reached for her boots, pulling them back on, she guessed their break was over. 

This time though, she fell into step with the other alpha, Murphy as well as the two betas, listening to their easy conversation. It was a nice distraction from the reality that they were in and how easily they could go from living on Earth, to dying there as well. However, Murphy it seemed wasn’t keen to just have her walk with them-- no he had to bait her as well. 

“So what did the mighty princess do to get herself locked up? Drugs? Prostitution? Fuck the wrong person’s husband?” 

“Planned mass murder and treachery” Clarke deadpanned, because those were the charges on her wrap sheet. It was also bullshit, but Kane and her mother had to make sure the charges stuck. 

“Who were you planning on ki--” Jasper started to ask before he was suddenly taken out by a spear, the force of which sent him back into the tree behind them.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Jasper survive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long, and that this chapter is so short. I'm going to try and upload a chapter a week from now on.

“What the fuck?” Clarke felt herself being pulled down and under someone-- Murphy. She struggled against his hold, she needed to get to Jasper-- to make sure he was okay, but the alpha’s grip wasn’t loosening. 

“He’s already dead, stay down or you’ll end up next” confusion raddled on around them. Had someone from camp followed them? Did someone want Jasper dead? Or the more terrifying option-- were they not alone? Eventually she was able to get out from under Murphy and rushed to the tree, but the ground seemed to open out of nowhere and was was suddenly falling to what she was sure would be her death. 

When she didn’t hit ground though, blue eyes opened and the omega found two alphas looking down at her, their hands wrapped around her slender wrists as they dragged her back up. Monty and Octavia already getting Jasper down, he was still alive. “Thanks...”

With that out of the way she began to look him over-- how the spear had missed his heart she would never know, but he would make it if they could get him back to camp and fight off the infection long enough for his super healing to kick in. “You two-- carry him, you’re the fastest, Octavia-- run ahead and get the top of the dropship ready, take Monty and if you run across red algae on the way-- grab it, if our Earth Skills class was right-- it should help keep the infection from spreading for a while.”

Three alphas just stared at her, in awe that this tiny omega thought she could give them orders, but Octavia was the first to move, nodding as she and Monty took off back the way they came. “You can punish me later if it helps your egos, for now-- let’s get going or his blood will be on both of your hands.” 

Binding Jasper’s wounds had been easy enough with his torn shirt-- but it wouldn’t hold forever and they had a days journey to make in half the time, the needed to hurry. 

Leading the way, Clarke didn’t have to look back to know that Bellamy and Murphy had taken her orders and were following close behind her with Jasper between them. By some act of God, they made it back before dark and though Jasper looked like death, the edges of his wounds were starting to bind together-- it fell on the omega to cut them back open until she could properly clean the wound. This came with a lot of screaming and Octavia almost having to sit on him to keep Jasper in place, but eventually, the tea was poured down his throat and his wound properly bandaged, the camp was quiet and the beta sound asleep. It would be at least two more days before he fully healed-- for now though, he was going to make it. 

It was with that thought in mind, the golden haired she wolf made her way to her tent, a familiar tan hand coming out of the darkness to stop her by wrapping around her upper arm. "Now about that punishment..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I love feedback, so if you have any please leave it in the comment section.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crime and Punishment?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry again that this took so long.

It was with that thought in mind, the golden haired she wolf made her way to her tent, a familiar tan hand coming out of the darkness to stop her by wrapping around her upper arm. "Now about that punishment..." 

 

The omega jumped, her bright blue eyes turning to find the familiar brown ones of Bellamy Blake, her frown deepened as she got the feeling she wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight. “What about it?” Personally she thought she didn’t deserve any punishment, she hadn’t done anything wrong other then give an order to an alpha, but she had to-- she wasn’t going to let Jasper die.  
“You spoke out against an alpha, stepped out of the pack’s natural standing, I think that deserves some kind of punishment” his voice did funny things to her, it so easily washed over her, like warm water, if she didn’t know any better she might submit from his tone alone and the feeling of his hand still pressed against her, she could feel his heat through her thin shirt.

“I’m not our pack” but she couldn’t let herself want him-- she couldn’t let herself be drawn in like this. So as nice as it felt, she took a step back, pulling from his grasp. “I’m not yours to punish.”

“Oh but you are princess” God that voice again “you are mine, my pack-- my omega, mine to punish.” Bellamy spoke with the surety only an alpha could seem to muster, she almost believed she was his omega, but she was also her father’s child and very strong willed so when he came closer once more, she stepped away from him and slipped past him. She wanted to growl at him, she wanted to hit him, to make him understand she was not his and she never would be, but instead she just moved further away, her eyes never leaving his. “That is your punishment.”  
The blonde had almost been too far away to hear him, but she had and it made her falter “What?”

“That’s your punishment, you will be mine-- sleep tight tonight, in the morning Murphy’s going to come for you and I’m going to mark you in front of the others. I want them to see you submit to me” because if they saw that, anything she said from now on-- it would be easily dismissed and that thought was what terrified her, a pack with no one to question him, no one to balance him out. 

He moved so fast that she didn’t know he was pressed against her again until she felt his lips on her own and his hands roughly gripping onto her sides. But as quickly as he had been on her-- he was gone, only the imprints of his hand and the burn of his warm lips lingered on her. “Fuck...” With a sigh and no hopes of beating this, she headed to bed, looking every bit a kicked puppy as she felt. Come tomorrow-- she would belong to Bellamy Blake, she would be his pack, his omega, surely he didn't mean to make her his mate too? She hadn't thought so until the kiss and now the thought filled her mind to the point that she had to wonder-- did she want to be his mate?

This thought continued as she undressed for bed, stripping down to her shirt and panties, slipping under her threadbare blanket Clarke got comfortable and yet sleep wouldn't come. Thoughts of the morning and how her life was going to change plagued her, what would it mean to belong to an alpha like him-- she didn't even think about how Murphy would play into this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible smut and biting in the next chapter. As always if you want more, comment. All mistakes are my own, this is Un-Betaed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more chapters, let me know, I would love some feedback on this one.


End file.
